


Oh Yeah

by PassMeTheRaindrops



Category: Kool aid - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, I have so much regret, Kool Aid Fetish, M/M, One-Shot, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 21:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassMeTheRaindrops/pseuds/PassMeTheRaindrops
Summary: It’s your first time with the Kool Aid Man.





	Oh Yeah

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry.

The Kool Aid Man strokes your already hard dick. You stifle a moan. He kisses you roughly, his cold glass lips hard against yours.   
“Be a good boy for daddy.” The Kool Aid Man says as you squirm beneath him.  
“Please. “You whimper. “I want you inside me.”  
He turns you around and immediately gets to work, You feel one finger enter you, and then two more. For a moment you’re afraid he’ll put all four in, you aren’t sure you can take so many big glass fingers. Once he’s done with the kool aid flavoured lube, he stops.  
“Are you ready?” He asked in his soothing husky voice.  
“Y-yeah..” You answer, unsure.  
You feel the icy, hard glass penetrate your entrance. You feel tears forming in your eyes as he thrusts again. This is the biggest thing you’ve ever taken. A few minutes later, you feel cold liquids fill you.   
“Oh yeahhh...” he whispers in your ear.  
You climax, moaning loudly, as he kisses you on the neck. Your legs are shaking so much, and you can barely breathe, but you are happy you have The Kool Aid Man.


End file.
